La Canción favorita de los Caballeros del Zodiaco
by Chelonia
Summary: Mico el Micófono visita las doce casas doradas para hacer una peculiar entrevista a los Caballeros de la Orden Dorada, y de paso, a algunos de Bronce. En realidad es un crossover pero no está la categoría de 31 minutos Por favor no lo leas si no soportas la idea de ver a los Caballeros cantando o bailoteando y soltándose el pelo.


_Hola, he regresado, y vengo en son de paz. Vuelvo a poner este fic porque es el que más reviews tuvo cuando recién lo publiqué, al final viene la lista de las canciones que aparecen. Gracias mil a las que me leyeron y pusieron en favoritos. Pienso volver a poner algunos otros que ya había publicado. Por favor, pasen a leer "El diario del Arquero", lo hice con mucho amor y con la luz prendida._

**DISCLAIMER: Los personajes de Saint Seiya y 31 Minutos pertenecen a sus respectivos creadores.**

¡Hola! Soy Mico el micófono, transmitiendo desde el Santuario de Atenas, con la pregunta del día de hoy… ¿Cuál es tu canción favorita? Vamos a preguntar.

::::

-Shion el Patriarca: "_Mátenme porque me muero, mátenme porque no puedo. Esta enfermedad es incurable, esta enfermedad ni con un valium…"_

-Mu de Aries: "¡_Muuu! La vaca ¡Muuu! La vaca ¡Mu! La misma vaca, tengo una vaca lechera, una vaca de verdad, no la vendo ni la cambio si me la quieren comprar_…"

-Aldebarán de Tauro: (Empieza a tararear '_La Lambada_' y se pone a bailar). "_Tiii riiii ri ri ri riiii ri ri ri ri ri… __Chorando se foi quem um dia so me fez chorar, Chorando se foi quem um dia so me fez chorar. Chorando estara ao lembrar de um amor__ q__ue um dia nao soube cuidar …_"

-Saga de Géminis: (Pone cara de sospechoso malvado de película de acción y se alborota la melena) "_Creo que ya es tiempo de ir con el psiquiatra, pom-pom-pom-pom lo dijeron en mi casa y me trajeron casi a rastras… ¡No estoy loco, no estoy loco! Sólo estoy… ¡DESESPERADO_!"

-Kanon de Géminis: _"¿Dónde está nuestro error sin solución? ¿Fuiste tú el culpable o lo fui yo? Ni tú ni nadie, nadie, pueden cambiarme, mil campanas suenan en mi corazón, qué difícil es pedir perdón. Ni tú ni nadie, pueden cambiarme. Vete de aquí, no me supiste entender. Yo sólo pienso en tu bien, no es necesario mentir."_

-Máscara Mortal de Cáncer: "_Tú crees que en otros lados las algas más verdes son. Y sueñas con ir arriba, ¡Qué gran equivocación! No ves que tu propio mundo no tiene comparación, ¿Qué puede haber allá afuera que cause tal emoción? ¡Bajo el mar! ¡Bajo el mar!..."_

-Aioria de Leo: "_Bawim bawem bawim bawem bawim bawem bawim bawem ba In the jungle, the mighty jungle, the lion sleeps tonight… In the jungle, the mighty jungle the lion sleeps tonight… Uiiiiiiiiiiiiiii!"_

-Shaka de Virgo: "_Like a virgin, touched for the very first time, like a virgin. When your heart beats next to mine… gonna give you all my love, girl…"_

-Dohko de Libra: (Pone cara de rockero y tararea el solo de 'Eye of the tiger' de Survivor mientras finge tocar una guitarra eléctrica) "_Taan, tan tan taaaan, tan tan taaaaaaan…. __Risin' up, back on the street… __It's the eye of the tiger, it's the cream of the fight, Risin' up to the challenge of our rival, And the last known survivor stalks his prey in the night,__And he's watchin' us all in the eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeye! __of the tiger."_

-Milo de Escorpión: "_Y es que es así, todas mueren por mí!... Hímenes destrozados convertidos en abismos, sin ser cara y lindo en la cama causo sismos, mantengo mi ritmo, les doy satisfacción, adoro ver sus cuerpos empapados en sudor, un extra de pasión y diversas posiciones han hecho que las grupies coleccionen mis condones; no te asombres, esto es real no es ninguna fantasía, mami no estés triste, soy tu papi todavía; soy tu vida, soy tu muerte y vivo para cogerte, tengo frío el corazón, pero la verga caliente!"_

-Aioros de Sagitario: _"…__Y no estaba muerto no, no y no estaba muerto no, no, y no estaba muerto no, no, estaba tomando cañas, lerelele… no estaba muerto estaba de parranda,__  
__no estaba muerto estaba de parranda."_

-Shura de Capricornio: (Con su acento español) "Esta canción va dedica'a a mi amigo Aldebarán… _Y ese toro enamorado de la luna, que abandona por la noche la mana'a __despintado de amapola y aceituna, y le puso campanero el mayoral. Los romeros de los montes le besan la frente, las estrellas y lucero lo bañan de plata, y el torito que es bravío y de casta valiente, abanicos de colores parecen sus patas_."

-Camus de Acuario: "_I try to laugh about it, cover it all up with lies.__I try and__Laugh about it,__  
__hiding the tears in my eyes,__'cause boys don't cry__. __Boys don't cry__… Boys don't cry. Boys don't cry…" _(se le sale la lagrimita sin querer)

-Afrodita de Piscis: "_Tú me hiciste sentir que no valía, y mis lágrimas cayeron a tus pies, me miraba en el espejo y no me hallaba, yo era sólo lo que tú querías ver. Y me solté el cabello, me vestí de reina me puse tacones, me pinté y era bella… ¡Y todos me miran, me miran! Porque sé que soy linda, porque todos me admiran…"._

-Seiya de Pegaso: "_I believe I can fly! I believe I can touch the sky, I think about it every night and day, spread my wings and fly away. __I believe I can fly!"_

-Hyoga de Cisne: "_Un pato, que va cantando alegremente, cua-cua, cuando se encuentra un lindo gato, miau-miau, para cantar bossa nova. Un ganso, se entusiasmó alegremente, cua-cua…"_

-Shiryu de Dragón: "_Es un buen tipo mi viejo, que anda solo y esperando. Tiene la tristeza larga de tanto venir andando… Viejo mi querido viejo. Ahora ya camina lerdo, como perdonando el viento. Yo soy tu sangre mi viejo, soy tu silencio y tu tiempo."_

-Shun de Andrómeda: "_Mira lo que se avecina a la vuelta de la esquina viene Diego rumbeando, con la luna en las pupilas y su traje aguamarina van restos de contrabando, y donde más no cabe un alma allí se mete a darse caña con el ritmo ragatanga, y el DJ que lo conoce toca el himno de las 12 para Diego la canción más deseada, y la baila, y la goza, y la cantaaaaaa… __Aserejé, ja de je de jebe tu de jebere seibiunouva majavi an de bugui an de güididípi__…"_

-Ikki de Fénix: _"¿Por qué se fue y por qué murió? Porque el Señor me la quitó. Se ha ido al cielo y para poder ir yo debo también ser bueno para estar con mi amor…" _

"Mátenme porque me muero" – Caifanes

"La vaca" – Mala Fe

"Lambada" – Kaoma

"Doctor Psiquiatra" – Gloria Trevi

"Ni tú ni nadie" – Alaska y Dinarama

"Bajo el mar" – _Sebastián_ de _La Sirenita_

"The Lion Sleeps Tonight" – The Tokens

"Like a Virgin" – Madonna

"Eye of the Tiger" – Survivor

"Todas mueren por mí" – Cartel de Santa

"El muerto vivo" – Peret

"El toro enamorado de la luna" – Joselito

"Boys don't cry" – The Cure

"Todos me miran" – Gloria Trevi

"I believe I can fly" – R Kelly

"Un pato" – Natalia Lafourcade

"Mi Viejo" – Piero

"Aserejé" – Las kétchup

"Por qué se fue y por qué murió" – Leo Dan


End file.
